Never Forget
by rokusadesu
Summary: Riku and Naminé got stuck doing cleaning duty after school. After a few talks, they become great friends, but something happened that made a twist in their friendship.


**Note:** First time writing a RikuNami fic ever Hehe, which did I pick Riku and Naminé? Because Naminé needs a guy that's not Roxas and Riku needs a girl that's not Kairi! And plus the way they act in Chain of Memories is totally OTP-worthy. I hope you guys like it and be sure to review! Oh, one more thing, please excuse my awful grammar. x3;;

* * *

It was a brand new day at Destiny Islands. The waves crashed down on the shore, the wind blew a sweet breeze through the palm trees, and the sun was at its peak. Riku looked down to where Kairi was, sitting in the sand playing with her thalassa shell luck charm. He looked around their special play island and saw Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus doing whatever they usually do. Everyone was on the island, except Sora. The previous day, Sora had challenged Riku to a spar and he had promised to arrive at the island around 1. It's already around 1:30 and still, no Sora. Sora usually overslept, but this is probably the latest and plus Sora would never break a promise. Riku thought about it and shrugged it off. _He probably forgot. Hah, or maybe he's scared that I'm gonna beat him_. Riku let out a small laugh at the thought and jumped down from the tree he was sitting at. Just then he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. 

"KAIRIIII! RIKUUUUUU! Guess what?!" Riku looked at where the voice was coming from and saw Sora running. Kairi stood up from where she was sitting and ran up to where Riku was. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess wha--!" SPLASH. Sora tripped over his own two feet and fell into the water. Kairi rushed to his side and helped him get up while Riku stood back and laughed.

"Look at you Sora, you're all wet! Is the news something so important you forgot how to run?" Riku smirked. Sora looked up at Riku and gave him a frown.

"I DID NOT FORGET HOW TO RUN! Hmpfh, fine! If you don't want to know the news then I'll just tell Kairi! You're so mean!"

"Mean? I'm not mean. I'm just telling the truth," the silver-haired boy replied. Sora stuck out his tongue at him and Kairi ended up giggling. Ever since the beginning of their friendship, Sora and Riku are always fighting about the silliest things, and this is just one of those things.

"So, Sora, what's the big news?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot! But you guys know Naminé right?"

"Yeah She sits behind me in class. She's really quiet but she's really nice!" Kairi said.

"And she's really good in art too..." added Riku.

"Oh, well yeah, she's always drawing and stuff. Well, my mom was talking to the mayor this morning and you know how she lives with the mayor right? Yeah well the mayor was saying how she's moving away!" Sora exclaimed. Riku's smirk fell from his face. Sora and Kairi never knew it but Riku's been talking to Naminé a lot lately. It started back when the two of them had cleaning duty after school.

((FLASH BACK))

Riku looked back at his two best friends and waved them goodbye. The three of them always walk home together, except for the occasional time of when one of them have cleaning duty, and this is one of those time. Riku looked at the girl that was in the classroom with him. She has bright blue eyes and blonde hair that goes a little bit pass her shoulders. The girl noticed Riku's glance and gave him a smile.

"I'm Naminé, in case you don't know who I am. Don't worry about telling me your name though, so if you don't want to talk to someone like me, I'm okay with that. I know who you are, you're rather popular with the girls." She gave him a smile again and began working on putting the chairs up on the desks. Riku looked shocked. It's true that he's popular, but why would that give him any reason to not talk to her.

"Uh, what do you mean by 'someone like me'. There's nothing wrong with you, is there?" Riku asked. Naminé stopped putting up the chairs and looked back at Riku.

"Oh, well I'm not really popular and you're really popular... I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me since it might ruin your reputation or something," she answered calmly. Riku laughed.

"Reputation? Hah! I don't care about that, really. Why don't we finish up quickly and I'll treat you to some ice cream or something?" Riku smiled at her. Riku was the type of guy who would never warm up to anyone he just met, but Naminé was different. He doesn't really know what, but he feels like he can really open up to Naminé. The both of them finished putting up all of the chairs and moved on to cleaning the floor. Minutes passed and they were finally done. "So Naminé, what do you say?"

"Oh, sure!" She smiled again. She acts a lot like Kairi, but she was a lot quieter. _A quiet Kairi_, Riku thought and he let out a small chuckle. "Something funny?" asked Naminé.

"Oh no, I was just thinking of something. Okay then, let's get out of here. Staying in this place any longer might make me crazy!" Riku and Naminé gathered up their belongings and walked out of the school area. The two of them walked and chat about whatever comes to mind, laughing at all of the little jokes made. They finally made it to the ice cream stand and Riku decided to get two sea salt ice creams. He gave one to Naminé and started eating his.

"Sea salt ice cream! I love sea salt ice cream" the blonde exclaimed excitedly and then started chomping it down.

"That's good! Not many people like it, I don't really know why. It's a great flavor, one of my favorites!" Riku explained. They finished their ice creams and walked home.

((FLASH BACK OVER))

Riku thought back to all of the fun times he shared with Naminé. Even though it was just for a little bit, he really enjoyed them.

"What?! Are you serious Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I think so. The mayor said that he's going to send Naminé somewhere where she can really develop her talent as an artist, or something like that. Why are you so hyped up about it?"

"Uh, nothing. I just remembered, I have to do something. Sora, we'll do the sparring later, don't think I forgot about that, cause you're going down!" Riku rushed into the dock and got on his boat. He waved goodbye to his two friends and hurried back to the main island. He ran to the mayor's place and found Naminé moving boxes and boxes of her stuff out into a truck.

"Na-Naminé. Is it t-true... a-are you moving?" He caught his breath. Naminé gave him a small sad smile.

"Yeah... it's true. The mayor wanted me to be somewhere where I can express my talent more. I told him I like it here, but he insisted that I move away to Radiant Garden," she replied.

"Did you plan on not telling me?"

"No, that's not it. I was being, well, selfish. I didn't think I could say goodbye to you. It hurts just thinking about it."

"Well, did you ever think about how I would feel? It hurts me too Naminé. I feel like I can be myself around you, and only Sora and Kairi are able to make me feel like this. There's something different about you. I... I... I like you Naminé." Riku looked at her and let out a sigh. "There, I said it." Naminé blushed. Deep inside she feel it too.

"Riku... I..." Tears rolled down her face. "I... I like you too." She rushed over to where Riku was standing and hugged him. "I would never leave this island if I can, but I--"

"Naminé! We're about to go soon! Are you done packing up?" said the Mayor.

"Well, I guess you gotta do, what you gotta do right?" Riku was able to let out a small smile. "You should go. It really would be good for you. Who knows, maybe you'll become a famous artist someday. Just don't forget about me!" Riku joked. She let go of Riku and gave something to him.

"I was going to drop this off last night at your house, but I didn't get a chance to. So I'm really glad you came." Riku looked down and saw that Naminé had given him a paopu fruit lucky charm. She then walked toward the front of the truck, turned around and smiled. "Goodbye Riku. I'm sure we'll see each other again someday soon, I promise." With that, she waved goodbye to Riku and the truck drove off.

_No matter how far apart we are, in our hearts, we're together._

* * *

I think I made the characters a little OOC. But, eh, I tried making a RikuNami, it's hard. D: 


End file.
